Barren and Fen
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: This is the story of how Warren's mom and dad meet plus their time at sky high. Warning Steve and Josie are kind of jerks in this story. Basically all the adults in the movie are in this story. Warren will also be mentioned a couple of times more in latter chapter though. There will being kissing and stuff as well.
1. Stronghold

Lian watched as her grandson stomped around their house muttering something about a stupid Will Stronghold. That name had been infamous in her house ever since her daughter had come home the first day of school complaining about a Steve Stronghold and how he was the biggest jerk she had ever met and just like her son she too stomped around the house in anger.

However no matter how much the rest of her family hated the Strongholds it was nothing compared to her hatred of them. They had taken her son and daughter from her and managed to ruin her grandson's life in a week. If it was up to her she would have taken a torch to the stronghold house and burned it to the ground in some type of dramatic irony but she couldn't she promised her daughter that she would take good care of Warren while she was gone.

-22 years Earlier-

Fen dragged her feet as she made her way towards the school gym. Her mother knew everything she was sure that was her mom's superpower and at that moment Fen wished it was hers too. If it was she would be able to know why her whole class seemed to be giving her dirty looks. She spared a glance at the girls standing in front of her, yeah they were still glaring at her.

She started going over everything she had done this morning maybe it was the fact that she forgot to brush her hair or the fact that her overalls stopped about an inch above her knees. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two boys move towards her. she panicked. What was their problem it was her first day of school how was she supposed to know what to wear.

"Hey." The taller guy said rudely grabbing her shoulder. Fen tried to ignore him but he continued while his friend just stared. "Are you Chinese?" She kept her mouth shut suddenly realised this had nothing to do with her clothes. "Where are you from?" He asked his question again.

"Hong Kong." She whispered hoping he would just give up and leave her alone but he kept going.

"Come on Steve leave her alone." A guy who would have been cool if not for his ridiculously thick glasses snapped looking angrily at the guy with his hand still on her shoulder.

"Oh come off it Barry. I don't even know how she got into this school, she's probably a…" His sentence was cut short when a flaming fist smashed into the jerk's face.

One second everything was clam and the next all hell broke loose as the shorter of the two jerks tried to punch the dorky kid in the face. Using the confusion created by the fight to her advantage Fen took off running down the hall desperate to get away from everyone, it wasn't even lunch and she already hated everything about this school.

Barren smirked as he followed Boomer and Steve to the nurse's office his own future black eye was nothing compared to the burn marks the other two now had across their faces. He wondered where the girl they had been picking on went. He hadn't really expected her to stick around but he at least wanted to see her again before the end of the day. She was pretty to say the least.

As the three of them entered the nurse's office his smirk broke out into a full on smile as he saw the girl from the gym sitting on the couch crying. Barren stumbled over the other two guys in a rush to get the spot next to her.

"Hey!" He smiled sitting down next to her. She didn't even look at him. "What's your name?" Barren asked not ready to give up so easily.

"Piss off." She whispered wiping her eyes with a tissue. Their conversation ended suddenly when the nurse who had been checking Steve suddenly got kicked through the window. Barren managed a quick glare at the guys who instead of checking to see if the nurse was okay sat there laughing at her.

"I better go check on her." Barren smiled not taking his eyes off her as he stumbled out the giant hole in the window. He was going to make her his girlfriend by the end of the year he was sure of it.

The next day Barren made sure to get to his class extra early so that he wouldn't miss seeing the girl from the gym if she was in hero class with him. So far the chances she was in his class weren't looking so good the bell had rung almost five minutes ago and there was still no sign of her. Unfortunately he had seen Steve, Boomer, and some kid they both seemed to know with a big head literally.

Just as they were about to start class the door opened one last time as the pretty girl from yesterday walked in. She looked as though she would have preferred to jump off the edge of the school than spend the next hour in this class.

"Miss Peace nice of you to finally join us." Mr. Baker said not looking up from the class list. "Well don't just stand there I see a seat next to Barren go on now." Barren nearly jumped out of his seat and cheered as the girl looked around the room he assumed looking for a better seat before taking a seat next to him.

"Well" He smiled at her. "You know my name now can I know yours?"

"It's Fen." She whispered trying to focus on what the teacher was saying as Barren just kept going on and on asking her all kinds of questions. What was his problem? It wasn't enough that his friends had singled her out before they even went into power placement but now he had made it his mission to make her miserable.

A/N Hey everyone don't you guys just love author notes I mean they are especially useful when say you only have 995 words and then you can just put in a note and suddenly your story in 1000 + words long yah! Anyway leave a review and tell me if you like or if you have any ideas on how to make it better.

Obviously I don't own Sky High.


	2. Save the Citizen

Warren stomped off to get changed as the crowd cheered for Stronghold, he could already feel a bruise forming from where the little creep had picked him up and thrown him at the dummy. The kid was everything Warren hated a self centered, judgmental, whiny little brat and the worst thing about Stronghold, the thing that mad his blood boil was the fact that he had technically saved his life.

-22 Years Earlier-

It had been two months since the first day of school Fen was doing her best to pretend she didn't exist unfortunately no one seemed to be making it easy on her. Boomer and Steve had already taken a liking to picking solely on her and had even converted a few new members to their cult. One guy in particular who chose to go only by his last name, Medulla had an aura that seemed to scream I have an ego as big as my head and I'm a future super villain.

The worst part of all was that everyone in the class and the teachers seemed to think Stronghold was this perfect angel being second generation and all. They however were only terrible to her when Steve was around and that only deepened her hatred of him. Fen's favorite of these students were two girls Josie and her best friend Genie Powers who before the first week of school was over managed to make her list of the top ten worst people at Sky High.

Barren on the other hand was the only person in the class who seemed unaffected by Steve's evil spell that however didn't make him her friend. At best he was like a house fly hovering around her somewhat annoyingly but for the most part completely harmless.

The bell sounded interrupting Fen's thoughts and signaling her escape to from fourth period to lunch. She smiled happily as she made her way into the cafeteria and saw Ronnie saving her a seat as close to the corner as they could possibly get.

"One hour and counting until doomsday." She whispered sitting next to Ron with her lunch in hand.

He laughed smiling at her. "Don't worry about it I know it's your first Save the Citizen class but there's nothing to it. You just sit on the benches for an hour and watch the big shots show off."

Ronnie was a year older than her and the only real friend she had at Sky High. He despite having two super powered parents was surprisingly lacking in the super power department himself and as a result got picked on a lot as well. One of Fen's favorite perks of this new friendship was that it seemed to add fuel to the rumor that she too didn't have any powers and the only reason she was in hero class was because her mother had paid off the principle. It was a rumor that she suspected was started by Genie herself being the principles daughter.

That rumor however actually managed to work to her advantage since picking on her seemed to have lost some of its delight since everyone believed she was powerless. However her dirty secret that she actually had powers could very easily come undone in less than an hour if someone decided they actually did want her to be on their team in save the citizen. It had been weighing on her mind all day and she knew Ron could tell that as well.

"Relax who do you think would pick you for their team anyway." Ron smiled again he was always smiling.

"I can think of one." She whispered. Sparing a look towards Barren who as usual was trying his best not to make it completely obvious he was staring at her.

Fen was almost home free. They only had time for one more round of save the citizen and then her whole world came crashing down around her.

"Battle, Stronghold you're up. Pick your teammates." The coach yelled.

This is it! Barren thought beaming He would pick Fen and then she would have to talk to him or they would lose for sure.

"I pick Fen!" He yelled earning quite a few snickers from the rest of his classmates but he didn't care he knew Fen was great.

The two of them made their way down the benches toward the stage he was aware that she was uncomfortably close to him but he was glad.

Steve and Boomer had decided as usual that they were going to be heroes.

"I can take out Stronghold can you get Boomer?" He asked looking down at her. She nodded not saying anything. He started walking away from her knowing that was as much as he was going to get out of her.

"Wait!" Fen yelled and she grabbed him by his arm. Barren just stared at her hand for a moment not exactly sure what to think.

"What?" He asked.

"Uh never mind." She stuttered her face was almost completely red it was adorable.

The buzzer sounded and Barren felt the heat buildup in his arms before they burst into flames. He threw a fireball at Steve and watched happily as it burned the shoulder of his gym uniform.

At that moment he spared a look over towards Fen only to see her looking completely mortified he was completely dumbfounded why was she just standing there? The next thing he knew Boomer who Fen was supposed to have taken care of used his sonic boom attack as the moron called it to throw him into the wall.

He was only unconscious for a few seconds but when he came to Boomer and Steve were holding the fake citizen over their heads like a trophy and Fen was standing in the exact same place as before. He got up and stumbled over towards her he was furious, he never had great control of his emotions especially while using his powers but this was like nothing he had felt before.

He had been embarrassed in front of Steve and his entire class just because he was trying to be nice to some girl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU SAID YOU HAD HIM WHAT HAPPENED? YOU SAID YOU HAD HIM!" Barren screamed and stomped off towards the showers not waiting for an answer.

That's it he was done with her two months of trying to flirt with her, two months of her barely acknowledging him all for nothing! From now on he was going to focus on the really important things like making Steve look like an idiot in front of everyone. From this moment on Fen Peace did not exist in his mind!

"Hot Head." Fen mumbled to herself as she felt her hands warm up for a moment before returning to normal. She smirked staring at Barren's back as he stomped off towards the washroom. Fen was impressed she had been under the impression that Barren was completely spineless but he had finally stood up for himself and it was hot.

A/N Hey everyone I would love it if you left a review and told me what you think of my story. To me all the characters in my story seem kind of emotion less and stuff but I'm working on it. Anyway I think my next chapter will be more centered around Barren because it's really fun to write from his point of view.

I don't own Sky High.


	3. Oklahoma!

"Gran I got detention." Was something Lian heard almost daily in her house. It wasn't so much that her grandson went around looking for a fight because he didn't. He was simply over protective of his father and she couldn't fault Warren for that it was something he got from his mother.

Even after almost ten years and nearly everyone telling her just how horrible her husband was Fen's faith in Barren was unshakeable. Everyone in their family firmly believed Barren was innocent and still do to this day.

-22 Years Earlier-

Fen struggled to keep up as Ronnie ran to the cafeteria where the part assignments for the school play were posted this morning. He had audition for the part of some guy named Will Parker convinced that if he somehow got this part he would suddenly become popular and everyone would like him. Needless to say he was excited.

Fen made her was to the door of the cafeteria just in time to see Steve Stronghold the very essence of a Boy Scout punch Barren right in the nose while his two minions had Barren roughly pinned against the wall. She looked around as everyone just stared now was her chance to redeem herself after the Save the Citizen disaster.

In a minute she was on top of Medulla's back pulling him away from Barren punching his unusually large head along the way. Then just as Fen was starting to lose her grip on him someone, definitely a girl pulled her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

She couldn't get up so instead she just lay on the floor eyes squeezed shut to keep from crying thinking of any and all possible things she could do to whoever kicked her to pay them back for what they did.

"Enough! All of you!" Principal Powers voice boomed. "What happened here?" he demanded looking from Steve to Barren.

"I don't know Mr. Powers. I was just minding my own business..." Stronghold started. Lies all lies Fen thought gripping her stomach still lying on the ground.

"what about you?" He demanded pointing to Fen. Steve was about to start another story when a much quieter voice interrupted him.

"That girl the one with the red hair kicked her." It was Ronnie's voice. "Fen was trying to help Barren and Josie pushed her down to the floor and kicked her in the stomach.

"What I'm gathering is that you two started this?" Principal Powers pointed to Barren and Fen. "So I think about a week of detention should do. What do you think?" The principal turned to look at Ronnie. "Could you go get the nurse please?" He nodded and ran off quick as he possibly could.

Fen's Stomach was finally starting to feel better after spending all day in the nurse's office just in time for her detention. She got up from the cot and looked around no one was there. Slowly Fen started making her was towards the detention room.

As Fen walked she could feel someone come up behind her.

"Um Thanks for earlier." Barren whispered moving to walk next to her. They walked in silence for a while before speaking.

"Sorry about Steve I've known him since we were little and he's always been a jerk."

"Don't worry about it." Fen could feel his eyes fixed trying to figure out what she was thinking but she had no plans on making it easy for him. "I only wish I knew what you did to him to make him that mad. I might want to use it against him later." Fen smirked and spared a glance towards Barren who was also smirking. "So are you going to tell me?" she asked seriously.

He opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by Principal Powers. After the Principal had given them a quick speech about potential and how fighting never solves anything he left them alone for the rest of the hour supposedly to think about what they did like a couple of three year olds.

Barren leaned back in his chair as Fen gave him a looked that told him to continue his story. "Well a few weeks ago I heard Steve's dad telling my mom that Steve was planning on auditioning for the lead role of Oklahoma and how he is such a good singer and there was no way he could not get the role. Anyway me being the jerk that I am I decided to audition just to piss him off. Fen gave him a confused look like what were you thinking? "Don't ask It's just fun the annoy him. I mean I didn't think I would actually get the part but it turns out I did and when Steve found out he got angry and punched me and um you know the rest."

Fen laughed. "And to think I thought you were just some spineless goody goody."

"Really?" He asked.

"Well yeah I mean you were always showing up to class early and jumping up to help every chance you got and..."

"Okay okay I get it." Barren interrupted "But to be fair after the save the citizen incident I thought you were pretty useless too. I mean do you really not have any powers?"

"No I do." She admitted. "I just um I don't know how to control them. It's difficult to use them at best." That awkward silence came over them again.

Barren could barely believe it he had tried for almost two months to get a date with her and now barely a week after he stopped caring what happened the perfect chance to ask her out just fell into his lap! He would have had to of been an idiot not to take that chance. "So maybe I could try and I don't know help you I guess." He was stuttering. "With your um your powers I mean. Would this Saturday work for you?"

"No I'm busy Saturday." He crossed his arms angrily and glared at the floor. Of course she was busy probably had a date with the senior she was always hanging out with Ron something he really didn't care. "But maybe you could come over Friday." She added smiling like a little girl.

Yes he screamed in his head. Yes, yes, yes, yes, he would finally get to spend some time with Fen not just awkwardly sit next to her in class.

"Sure." He choked out hoarsely trying not to sound overly excited even though he was jumping around and dancing like a four year old on the inside. His family was supposed to be having supper with the strongholds on Friday but he would gladly ditch them for this or anything for that matter.

"And Barren I can't wait to see you show Steve up on stage." Fen and Barren were both now wearing smiles that seemed like they would last forever.

A/N Hello! Finally I'm getting to the good part the other chapters weren't my best but come on I needed a place to start somewhere. Anyway leave a review please! I don't own Sky High.


	4. Paper Lantern

Lian couldn't believe her eyes Warren was sitting with a friend a real flesh and blood friend and she was a girl! He hadn't brought a friend home since before his father was arrested. Her happiness that he had a friend however didn't excuse the fact that her lazy grandson was supposed to be working right now not slacking off.

"Warren!" She yelled trying to get her grandson's attention. "Stop flirting with your girlfriend and get back to work already."

"Yeah I'm coming gran." Then he stopped to say something to the girl before adding "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Don't lie to your grandmother!" Lian scolded him.

"I'm not lying!"

Lian rolled her eyes, teenagers always thinking they could get away with lying to her.

-22 Years Earlier-

Fen was sitting in one of the booths watching her mother waiting for her to leave. It was Friday her mama always closed the restaurant early on Friday to go and play mahjong with the other parents on the block.

"Mama?" Fen asked watching her mother sweep up the floor of the restaurant. "Don't you have to leave soon? You'll be late if you don't." Her mother needed to leave now! If she didn't she might meet Barren and that would be worse that having a picnic with Stronghold and his friends. Fen had even lied to Barren about being busy on Saturday just so that he would come over when her mother wasn't home.

"No I won't be late! We are playing mahjong here tonight. I'm not leaving you here alone with a boy." Fen's stomach dropped when she heard what her mama said.

"What? Fen stuttered. "How uh how did you even find out about that?" She stood up and started helping her mother to clear off the tables while she waited for her answer.

"You were too happy yesterday I read your mind. Why didn't you tell your mama…" Lian was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Barren. Fen managed to quickly slip past her mother and open the door. She had never been happier to see Barren in her entire high school life.

"Come on." Fen grabbed Barren's hand and hauled him upstairs to the living room trying her best to ignore her mama yelling at the dreaded boy not to go anywhere near her daughter.

Barren was suddenly standing in a small sweltering room with a fire burning in the fire place in front of them and an ugly beat up blue couch behind them. He was trying desperately not to laugh at the cute embarrassed shade of reddish brown Fen was turning.

"Sorry about her." A quiet voice whispered. Barren couldn't help it he burst out laughing.

"It's fine she's funny." He laughed. "Well do you want to get started?" Barren asked as her took a seat on the couch behind him.

Barren and Fen had been sitting in her living room for over an hour in silence working on their homework. Barren looked up from his mad science homework over at Fen deciding to finally say something.

"Wasn't I supposed to be helping you with your powers?" At the mention of her powers Fen looked as if someone had told her she would have to go kill a little puppy dog and she would do anything to get out of it.

"Oh right." She stuttered. "But first I was thinking you could help me with this question." She added opening her textbook to show him one of the questions she had just skipped but he grabbed her book and closed it.

"Come on Fen what's the problem?" He asked. It can't be that bad can it? He thought.

Fen sighed accepting that he wouldn't give up and started trying to explain her powers. "I can assimilate other heroes' powers." Barren looked completely lost. "I mean I can take other people's powers just by touching them."

Barren whistled. "Wicked! But I don't see what the big problem is then."

"THE PROBLEM…" Fen yelled. "…IS THAT NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY I CAN NEVER FIGURE OUT HOW TO USE THE POWERS I STEAL FROM OTHERS!"

"Oh." He whispered afraid she might explode again if he said anything else. Barren thought for a good ten minutes before speaking.

"Well why don't I teach you how to use my powers so that you can borrow them when you need to. In school I mean." He moved closer to Fen on the couch and grabbed her hand. "Is this okay?" Fen tried to speak but realised her mouth wasn't working so she just nodded.

"Right let's get started." Barren had absolutely no idea how to teach someone to use their powers it just seemed so natural to him but he decided he would start with the little bit he did know. How did he control his powers anyway? "I find my powers work best when I'm angry I think. The angrier I get the easier it is to control my powers so let's start by trying to make you angry."

Fen stared at Barren for a moment like he had two heads. "And just how do you expect me to do that?"

"Think about Stronghold." He suggested. There was silence for a few minutes before the two of them burst out laughing. They were so busy laughing in fact that neither of them noticed a few sparks shoot out of their entwined hands.

Meanwhile at the Stronghold house Steve was suffering all alone though supper with the Battles.

"So where is Barry?" His mom asked Barry's mom.

"Oh at a friend's house" Mrs. Battle smiled "I think her name was Fen."

"Fen?" Steve asked making sure he had heard the name right.

Yes, Barren's father nodded. "Why what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." He smirked. "As long as you want powerless little Chinese witch."

"What?" All the adults questioned him now staring at him.

So. Steve thought. If Barren wanted to play hard ball and mess with him at school well two could play that game. "I said Fen doesn't have any powers everyone wonders how she even got in hero class. The only reason Barry is being nice to her is because he thinks she's pretty."

The look on Mr. Battle's face slightly improved Steve's crappy mood as he thought about what would happen to Barry when he got home that night.

A/N Disclaimer I do NOT ship Warren and Layla! I also don't own Sky High. Also don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me if you like my story or if you noticed that I made a mistake somewhere. Thank you Angelesblack for leaving a review.


	5. Third Wheels and Sixes Part 1

Lian was not eavesdropping but the second she heard the word date she felt it was her duty as a grandmother and guardian to go check on her grandson. She however had realised a long time ago the more information you got ahead of time the better so she outside the door and waited trying to listen to her grandson as he talked to his friends.

"So are you going to ask her out?" The voice belonging to the funny looking orange boy asked.

"I don't know." Warren answered. "I don't think she likes me that much I mean what if she's just trying to use me or something."

That comment was met by at least two of his other friends telling him how wrong he was and them trying to convince Warren to go out with this mysterious girl and Lian desperately hoped they would fail. She had had enough of all this dating drama back when Fen was in school and she didn't think her heart could take the stress a second time.

Back in her day things had been so much easier you finished school then you met a nice boy and married him none of this dating nonsense.

\- 22 Years Earlier -

Ron rolled his eyes as Barren made his way over to their table again for three weeks now every day Barren would come over to his and Fen's table, sit down so close to Fen he was almost on top of her and then just stare at him while the three of them ate their lunches in silence. It was awful and completely Barren's fault.

"Well as much fun as this has been I have to get to mad science club so I'll see you later Fen." Ron said picking up what was left of his lunch and made to leave before turning back to find Barren leaned in whispering something to Fen. He glared at them for a second before adding. "Alone."

Somehow in the past weeks he had been downgraded from best friend to third wheel and he hated it.

The rest of the day went by too quickly for Ronnie's taste and then it was time to go home. The sour taste in his mouth he got when Barry was around returned almost instantly when he left gym and found Fen and The Shadow waiting for him by the front door.

"Ron!" A voice yelled. "Ron wait!" he turned around to see Steve Stronghold and his friends coming towards him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, Ron was not in the mood for Steve and his games. The posse of students stopped right in front of him they were all smiling.

" A couple of us were getting together now to go over lines for the school play do you want to come too?" Ron was about to turn them down harshly but another look over at Fen and the now murderous looks she was sending the whole group made him change his mind. Fine, he thought, Fen wanted to start hanging out with other people two could play that game.

"Sure." He fake smiled and started walking slightly behind the Steve as they talked.

"So you and Fen haven't been getting along so great lately?" One of Steve's friends asked.

Ron laughed. "You noticed that huh?" A couple of them nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" I really don't get what's going on they are like joined at the hip at school then after school their either hanging out until like ten at night or Fen is busy working at the restaurant. I never get a chance to see her anymore! I mean you would almost think they were like..."

"Sleeping together?" Genie supplied.

"Yeah!" Ronnie exclaimed suddenly like she had given him the answer to the most difficult riddle in the world.

Steve laughed before adding half-heartedly "I'm sure that's not it"

Fen and Barren were sitting in her living room practicing using her powers like they did every night. It had been a lot hard to do than either her or Barren had expected it to be when they started the little tutoring session almost a month ago. It had seemed like every time they made even a little progress one night the next night it was like it had never happened.

"I'm just saying you don't have to be so rude to Ronnie he's really a nice guy and I'm sure he likes you." Fen scolded him squeezing his right hand with her left while she tried to form even a small flame with her right hand.

Barren laughed coldly. "Yeah I'll start being nice to him when he stops looking at me like a three headed dog every time I'm with you.

It was almost eight o'clock when the door to the living room slammed open and her mother stormed in she must of just gotten home because she still had her winter coat and boots on something she would have strangled Fen for doing.

"Boy!" She yelled pointing her finger at Barren. "Home! Now!" She moved her finger away from him and towards the door. One look at both Fen and her mother's faces told Barry that if he valued his life he should leave as quickly as possible and he did.

The broken English was what frightened Fen the most her mother only ever used English at home when she was angry which made her even more terrifying.

"You have six?" Lian accused glaring at her daughter.

"What?" Fen asked confused.

A/N I do not own sky high.

So I would love it if you leave a review.

Anyway I just wanted to clarify that when Lian is talking normally she is actually talking in mandarin which is why you usually only see her talking to Warren or Fen and when her "talking" seems a bit more erratic she is speaking English. So yeah please don't hate me for doing a cliff hanger the next chapter should be up soon.

Also I know Warren is a bit out of character but give me a break alright the beginning was difficult to do but I couldn't bring myself to leave it out.


	6. Third Wheels and Sixes Part 2

It was almost eight o'clock when the door to the living room slammed open and her mother stormed in she must of just gotten home because she still had her winter coat and boots on something she would have strangled Fen for doing.

"Boy!" She yelled pointing her finger at Barren. "Home! Now!" She moved her finger away from him and towards the door. One look at both Fen and her mother's faces told Barry that if he valued his life he should leave as quickly as possible and he did.

"You have six?" Lian accused glaring at her daughter.

"What?" Fen asked confused.

"Six! Six! With boyfriend!"

"You mean Sex?" Fen blurted without thinking. Lian looked like she was about to pass out from the shame.

"You admit it then!" She accused glaring at her daughter.

"No! Oh my gosh no! I haven't even kissed him! He isn't even my boyfriend!" Not only Fen's face but her entire body felt like it was burning red. How could her mother have even got that idea.

"No six then?" Her mother asked claming down slightly.

"No!" Fen screamed. Lian stood in her daughters doorway awkwardly for a moment before deciding the conversation was over and turning off the lights as she was leaving.

"Bed time, You have school tomorrow." She whispered shutting Fen's door. Lian wasn't exactly sure she believed Fen but she would search through her mind tonight when Fen fell asleep.

Barren knew he was in trouble the second he saw his father waiting to meet him at the front door. Mr. Battle looked almost like a prison guard with his short black hair combed back and arms crossed so tightly over his chest they may as well have been glued there.

"I just heard the weirdest thing from Mrs. Wilson at the PTA meeting." He Started.

"Listen I don't know if it's true and I don't want to know. I just want to make one thing perfectly clear I don't want anything to do with that girl she is not to come in this house, be seen in this house, or be mentioned in this house. She's a bad influence all of them are! Do you understand me?" He yelled following Barren to his bedroom.

"Yes sir." Barren muttered slamming the door in his dad's face. Superheroes were jerks.

Fen was sitting alone at the lunch table school was almost over and she hadn't seen Barren all day when she heard someone trying to sneak up behind her.

"Your mom didn't kill you then? " Barren asked sitting next to her at the table.

"It was close." She whispered. "What about you did your mama say anything?"

"My mom didn't even mention it." He smiled. It wasn't exactly a lie he just didn't want to go into detail about all the things his dad had said about her.

"I mean where would our parents have even got that idea?" Fen demanded as she turned to face him.

At that moment Steve and his posse walked into the cafeteria like they were the most important people in the school.

"I have an idea." Barren said gesturing toward the newest member of stronghold's cult who Fen had yet to notice.

"No." Fen shook her head. "Ronnie would never."

Barren took her hand and stared at her for a moment like he was trying to figure out the best way to tell her something painful. Fen's heart fluttered slightly at his touch that was new but for a good three hours the night before while trying to go to sleep she kept thinking maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be his girlfriend.

"Listen all I know is that my dad told me he heard it from Ron's mom and where would she have got it from? Besides wasn't your mom at the PTA meeting as well?"

At that moment the bell for last period rang and anything Fen would have said got put on hold.

Throughout last period Barren watched as Fen's expression went from shocked to upset and then to angry before finally settling on furious just as the bell signalling the end of last period rang. He had to run to keep up with Fen in her search for the traitorous former best friend. When she finally found Ron she wasted no time in going up and punching him so hard he staggered back a few feet. As Ron got to his feet and Fen got ready to hit him again Barry reached out and started pulling her away from him as she tried to break free and give him a few other good punches.

"How could you do that? I thought you were my friend!" She screamed before yelling what Barren had recently learned were Cantonese swear words.

Fen stopped struggling just as a crowd started to form around them. She was now just standing unusually close to him quietly staring at her feet.

"Let's just go." She whispered not bringing herself to look at anyone.

Barren and Fen were standing outside the side entrance to the Paper Lantern. They had both decided it was better to give their parents time to cool off a bit before continuing their tutoring sessions.

Fen had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole bus ride home and Barren was about 73 percent certain that she was crying. That wasn't good Barry didn't do well with people crying.

"Listen he's not worth it." He said rubbing his shoulder awkwardly. That did nothing so he moved towards her wrapping his arms around her. She was a lot smaller than he had realised not exactly short just all around tiny.

"You're too good for him." Barren whispered in her ear for leaning down slightly and pressing his lips up against hers. There was a moment of panic when Barren thought he might of been too forward and she was going to pull away before she strung her hand through his hair and started kissing him back. Fen hands were burning and Barren wondered if they were just warm or if it had something to do with her powers.

When they finally pulled apart Barren rested his chin on her shoulder and checked, no more tears.

"So I know our tutoring sessions are on hold but maybe we could go on a walk downtown of something this weekend. You know like a proper date." He asked.

"Sure." She smiled. Barren decided he could get used to having a girlfriend.

\- 21 Years Later -

Ron would have known Fen's son anywhere. He looked exactly like her only a bit more pale. So when he showed up on his bus Ron had absolutely no clue what to say. Should he even say anything? He hadn't seen Fen in almost nineteen years.

Then the kid took the seat right behind him and started staring out the window. It was fate he had to say something.

"I sorry about your dad." That shocked Warren more than anything else in the six years since his dad had been arrest no one outside his family had ever considered he might of been missing him.

A/N

So what to you guys think? I don't know if I actually want to do a chapter for their first date or not. I don't really have an idea for it but I do have a idea for a chapter which would take place after their first date. So you guys should tell me if you want to see their first date or not. Yeah I'm looking at you four guys actually following my story :)

Anyway I don't own sky high


	7. Freezey the Snowman

Lian was upstairs watching her grandson do his homework when she heard the door slam and a man call out from the restaurant downstairs. She looked at warren for a moment.

"You keep doing your homework." She told him "I will go check on the customer." Warren just nodded without looking up. Lian's grandson had not said a word since his father had been arrested a week ago, and she was starting to get a little worried but she would never let it show.

"Fen!" The man yelled again as Lian made her way down the stairs.

"Fen is not here." She said crossing her arms and glaring at the man. "Who are you? Why are you looking for my daughter?"

"My name is Lance Peters" The mysterious man said holding out his hand for Lian to shake. Lian remembered him now. He was a friend of her son and daughter but he looked different from the last time she had seen him. He wore glasses now and his short curly black hair had grown out and was now down to his shoulders and he smiled a lot more.

"I came to check on Warren and Fen are they alright?" He smiled. Lian thought that was a very stupid question of course they weren't alright Barren had just been arrested for something he didn't do.

"Of course, they are not alright now go we are closed today." Lian did not like this man and she wanted him gone.

-13 years earlier -

Barren and Fen had decided to eat lunch in Mr. Wilson's classroom. Mr. Wilson had been out sick for a month now and people had started using his classroom for anything they didn't want people to know about not that the two of them did anything like that. Barren liked the empty classroom for one reason. It actually felt like they were dating when they were alone. Barren had discovered on their first official date that Fen was a very shy girl and completely changed when others were around. Despite the fact that she had been more than willing to kiss him full on the lips before they had ever started dating the second he had tried to hold her hand on their first date her face burned bright and she refused to look at him for the rest of the evening.

"So, do you want to come over on Christmas eve?" Fen asked this was something she had be bothering Barren about for two weeks now and he would have gladly spent the whole Christmas break at Fen's house except for one minor detail. His dad.

He could just imagine what his father would say if he told him hey dad I'm spending Christmas eve with my girlfriend you remember her right? The one you said you never wanted to see step foot in your house. That would definitely end well.

Fen lay her head on Barren 's shoulder.

"Will you come over?" She asked again. "We can even watch freezey the snowman if you want." Barren momentarily forgot his dilemma as he laughed at Fen.

"Actually, Fen it's frosty the snowman and why would I want to watch that you're the one who likes that movie."

Fen scoffed.

"I do not beside it's totally inaccurate. Everyone knows that you would need more than just a silly hat to bring an inanimate object to life. I mean that's basic mad science." Barren laughed again and wrapped his arm around her.

"The girl who last week was failing mad science is going to lecture me about mad science?" He teased.

"Shut up like you're doing so much better than me."

"I have a solid 52%." Barren smiled as he leaned over to where Fen was sitting and planted a kiss on her lips.

At that moment, the door swung open and one of the sidekick ' s walked in. Barren could feel Fen's shoulders tense as she realized they weren't alone. Then she stood up and ran out of the room as fast as she could not even sparing a glance back at him.

"Um what did I do?" The sidekick asked once he was alone with Barren.

Fen had decided she was going to visit Barren at his house. She had thought he was going to come over to watch Freezey the snowman with her but she hadn't heard from him all day. Now it was starting to get dark so Fen was bringing Barren's present to him.

As she walked Fen got more and more excited. Fen had never been to Barren's house before she supposed Barren just like her house better because her maman would always make him stay for supper when he came over. Actually, now that she really thought about it Fen really didn't know anything about Barren's home life. Barren never talked about anyone in his family and he always walked to her house so she never saw his parents picking him up or dropping him off. She didn't even know if he had any siblings or not

Fen must have been lost in thought because the next thing she knew she was at Barren's front door. She knocked on the door and stood outside in the freezing cold for almost ten minutes before someone finally decided to answer the door. It was Barren but something was off about him. He seemed nervous or upset.

Fen was the last person Barren had been expecting to see today. Yet there she was standing right in front of him in the snow at his house.

"What are you doing here?" He asked maybe it was a little rude to not even say hello but he did not spend the past two months trying as hard as he possibly could to keep Fen away from his parents just to have everything come crashing down tonight.

However, Despite the circumstances Barren was very happy to see her. He had up until that moment been suffering through a Christmas eve party with his parents and a bunch of family friends.

"I came to give you your present." She said shivering slightly. Barren grabbed her hand and pulled her inside careful to keep her out of sight of anyone who might be looking into the porch. Fen took something out of her pocket and handed it to him. Barren felt very guilty now.

" Uhm I didn't get anything for you. I mean you told me that you weren't Christian and I uh I thought I mean I just assumed you didn't celebrate Christmas." He was starting to ramble now. " I'll take you out for lunch somewhere on Tuesday to make it up to you." Fen wrapped her arms around him placing her head on his chest.

"It's okay you don't need to do anything." She whispered.

"No, it's fine." Barren said. "I know this one Chinese food place we can go to where I know the owner's daughter. I always get free noodle when I go there." Fen laughed.

"So, your big plan is to take me down stairs and have my maman make us lunch?"

However, before Barren could respond his mother walked into the porch interrupting them.

"Barry what's taking you so long?" She asked sparing a glance towards Fen. His mother may not have been as outspoken about her feelings towards Fen as his father was but that did not mean she didn't feel the same way.

"Uhm I was just going to walk fen home." Barren stammered trying to grab his coat before his mother stopped him.

"Barry it's getting late and we have guests." Fen got another glare from his mother. "I'm sure she can make it home on her own." At that moment, it struck Barren just how hypocritical his parents could be. They would save a complete stranger from the tenth floor of a burning building but they wouldn't even let him walk his girlfriend home. Fen was just standing next to the door now staring back and forth from him to his mother. She had been unusually quite since his mother had shown up and that just made everything a thousand times worse.

Barren's mother had taken the door in her hand and started to close it with Fen still standing in the way of the door like she was trying to ignore that fen was even there. An instant hatred for his family ran through Barren's entire body. What was so bad about Fen that his parents could instantly hate her.

Then he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Fen's hand as she was halfway out the door and hauled her back inside. Barren reached out his hands cupping them around Fen's face before leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and warm just like all the others they had had but this one was longer a full thirty seconds at least. Barren pulled away first not because either of them had decided that the kiss was done like they had on their first date but because they needed to breathe. Fen had the same shy smile she always had after they kissed.

"To keep you warm on your way home." He whispered into her ear.

Barren was now moping again as soon as Fen had left his mother had wasted no time complaining to his father about how rude it was for the girlfriend as his parents called Fen to just show up uninvited on Christmas eve.

Barren needed a distraction so he decided to open the present he had gotten from Fen. He quickly tore of the paper and smiled at what he was holding in his hand. It was a frosty the snowman VHS tape only the word frosty hand been replaced with the word Freezey written underneath it.

A/N

Hey I did not abandon this story I just ended up rewriting it a couple times because I just couldn't get the story to sound right. Anyway, thank you for reading my story and I would love some reviews! I promise it won't take me as long to post the next chapter. Finally I do not own Sky High.


	8. Telephones and Worries

Warren was tired and very confused. First his mother had woken him up in the middle of the night to take him on a car ride to the other side of town. She drove them all the way to a house he had never seen before and now he was sitting in the backseat of the car watching his mom through the window of the car as she talked with the lady who lived in the strange house. The lady who lived in the house looked very old even older than his gran who he suspected must be about 100 by now.

Warren opened the door very slightly to let some cool air into the hot car and his mother's conversation with the old lady drift through the crack in the door.

"My mama is on the flight back from Taiwan right now. I only need you to watch him for an hour or two. I have to go see Barren I need to talk to him. Please Clara he's your grandson." Warren's mom pleaded.

"Barren gave up being my son when he married you and that boy is not my grandson!" The woman hissed.

Warren jumped as he heard the door slam. He wondered why he wasn't allowed to go with his mom to talk to his dad. He didn't even know where is dad was but it must have been a very secret place if even Warren wasn't allowed to go there.

\- 13 Years Earlier -

Barren was sitting alone at his table in the cafeteria. Fen had not shown up to school since before Christmas break and his mind was starting to run wild.

For the first week or so he had just assumed that she was sick with a stomach flu or something so he left her alone to give her time to feel better. Then as it approached the two week mark of Fen not being in school he decided to call and check on her. He called her seven times that week but their was still no answer. Then finally in his desperation he decided to go to her house and check on her. He must have stood outside the restaurant for twenty minutes before he gave up and went home but he still had no clue where she was.

"Still obsessing over your disappearing girlfriend huh?" Lance asked as he sat down in the desk that would have normally belonged to Fen. Barren slapped him up the side of the head.

"Shut up." Barren said. Lance was the only friend he had left in school now and they had only started hanging out a couple weeks ago. The two of them had been had become very close friends despite their awkward first meeting when Lance had walked in on him and Fen kissing in a classroom.

Lance was laughing at him now while rubbing the side of his head.

"This isn't funny! I mean she could be in a hospital somewhere dying or she could have moved and not told me!" Barren sat voicing only a few of the many worse case scenarios he had come up with over the weekend. Lance grabbed Barren's arm with both his hands while faking a worried look that mirrored Barren's.

"Or maybe she's just avoiding you until she has the prefect opportunity to dump you!" Lance mocked him.

"You think so?" He asked. The more Barry thought about it the more it made sense to him. She must have realised that his parents hated her and was so mad at him for hiding it that she was avoiding him.

"No! Dude just relax you're making a big deal out of nothing." Barren unclenched his hand from around the desk and slumped back down in his chair.

" Yeah I guess you're right. After all she couldn't have just disappeared into nowhere."

At that moment Mr. Kerr walked in to the class and turned off the lights so the entire class was plunged into darkness.

" We'll be watching a movie today class but first I want someone to tell me who is Raphael DeSantos and why is he so significant?"

Lance leaned closer to Barren and whispered. "Anyway dude if I was you I would be more angry than worried. I mean who does she think she is ditching you on your date and then disappearing for weeks with so much as a warning."

They were about halfway through fourth period of the longest day of Barren's life when the door opened and in walked Fen. She mumbled something to the teacher that Barren couldn't hear and turned to look at him. Fen glanced from Barren to the occupied seat next to him and gave Lance a glare that would have killed him if looks could kill before making her way to the last empty seat at the back of the classroom.

As Barren watched her walk be began to realise just how angry he was with Fen. Lance was right he should be angry with her.

Fen watched as the last few students in their class left for lunch and Barren told his brand new best friend to go on without him. Then she got up and made her way up to the front of the class and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Barren shrugged her arms off him.

"I missed you." She smiled trying to take his hand in hers. He stepped just out of her reach.

"Really because you sure didn't show it. Where have you been? You just up and left for over two weeks without so much as a word to anyone. I mean I thought something bad had happened to you. I tried calling you like twenty times and you never answered. I even tried asking your old best friend Ronnie if he knew where you were." Barren's voice got louder and angrier as he talked until he was shouting.

Fen looked extremely confused. "What are you talking about? I called you the night my aunt got sick to let you know that I had to leave." Barren rolled his eyes and scoffed and fen glared at him crossing her arms. "I even gave your mama my aunts phone number so you could call but you never did." The scowl on Barren face soften considerably after as he realised what had happened.

"My mom." He asked.

"Yes your mama!" Fen snapped. "You weren't home so I gave her a message and she told me she would give it to you when you got home."

"Sorry." Barren whispered. "I guess my mom just forgot to let me know. She's pretty forgetful." Fen uncrossed her arms and eyed him skeptically.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" She asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" However before she could reply Barren leaned down, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. "And yes I did miss you." He smiled and Fen decided to let the subject drop for now.

Sue Tenny stood outside the door to the cafeteria Watching all the happy little future heroes and sidekick go about their happy little lives. If her plan worked then all of their pathetic happiness would be brought to an end soon enough.

Barren watched as his mom and dad stood by the sink washing and drying dishes together. He knew what his mother had done but for the sake of saving his relationship with her he wouldn't accuse her of anything. He knew that if he did Fen would only tell him that anger didn't solve anything and he should just let it go.

Barren knew he shouldn't say anything just let it go he repeated to himself. However he had to know besides it wasn't him accusing her he was just asking a question.

"Mom?" He asked tentatively.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked turning to look at him.

" Did Fen call recently?" His mother's shoulders tensed slightly at the mention of the girlfriend's name. His mother seemed to have mostly given up on outwardly bashing Fen but her disgust at the mention of the girl was still obvious to everyone near her.

"No, she didn't." His mother lied. It amazed Barren how easily his mother could look straight into his eyes and lie to him.

A/N

Hey sorry I haven't posted an new chapter in forever but I realised that I wasn't really sure where my story was going so I came up with a plan now so I expect I should be updating more often from now on. However don't quote me on that I don't typically do well with multi chapter stories one-shots where my strengths are.

Anyway I would love it if you could leave a review! Also look at that word count I now have 10 000 words in this story! I'm so proud of myself.

Disclaimer I do not own Sky High.


End file.
